The present invention relates to a repair laminate sheet and more particularly to a repair laminate sheet which can be use to bond faults in acrylic and fiberglass tubs.
Tubs in which people can bathe or shower are made of various materials. Up until about ten years ago, most of these tubs were made of porcelain or steel. In the last ten years increasing numbers of tubs have been made from fiberglass and acrylic materials. These fiberglass and acrylic tubs are preferable because they are lighter in weight then the porcelain and steel tubs. The tubs made of fiberglass and acrylic, as well as those made of porcelain and steel, tend to crack with wear. The cracks detract from the appearance of the tubs and, more importantly, if left unrepaired the cracks tend to spread and to create a substantial structural weakness in the tub.
Previously, when a tube has been badly cracked, urethane foam has been pumped into the cracks to improve the tub's appearance. However, the foam does not prevent further deterioration of the tub nor, does it strengthen the structure of the cracked tub. Further, even the cosmetic benefit created by the foam is not long lasting. Thus, when a tube was badly cracked, the only thing one could do was to remove the tub and install a new one. This is a costly and time consuming procedure which involves the use of skilled labor and which necessitates plumbing work.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a repair laminate which bonds faults in acrylic and fiberglass tubs.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide such a laminate which tends to prevent further deterioration of the tub and which strengthens the tub's structure.
An additional object of this invention is the provision of such a laminate which is relatively inexpensive to construct and to attach, and which does not require the use of highly skilled labor.